Dahlia rosâtus
by Marcia Andrea
Summary: Se supone que vendría un milagro, hecho solo para ella./ Yulma./ Este Conjunto de Drabbles participa en el reto: Mes de Apreciación: Enero 2016 - "Kanda Yû" del Foro: Resurgiendo entre las Cenizas
1. Chapter 1

**_Personajes:_** _Kanda Yuu, Alma Karma._

 ** _Desclaimer:_** _Ningún personaje me pertenece, todos son de Katsura Hoshino._

 ** _Aviso:_** _Este Conjunto de Drabbles participa en el reto: "Mes de Apreciación: Enero 2016 - Kanda Yû del Foro: Resurgiendo entre las Cenizas "_

* * *

 _Este fic debe tener las siguientes especificaciones:_

 _Aceptación._

 _Horror._

 _Agua._

 _Ranted M._

* * *

 ** _Uno_**

* * *

Ella aun no tenía el vientre hinchado, pero ya había obtenido la ridícula manía de acariciar su estómago cada vez que podía. A ello Dimitri* revolvía los ojos, y ponía su mano encima de la de ella. Susurrándole que no sea tan obvia, que la Orden los podría pillar antes de que ellos mismos tomen la decisión de dar a conocer, la venida de esta nueva vida.

Anette* a veces solía entenderle. Asentía tranquila y con una deslumbrante sonrisa, prometía tener más cuidado. Empero, en su mayoría pasaba sus palabras por alto, y divagaba acerca del nombre del bebé, su apariencia, su futura personalidad y hasta del tipo de crianza que ellos dos tendrían que darle. En cierta forma, era irracional, tonta, y… se encontraba demasiado ilusionada por crear una familia.

Y debido al resplandor que creaba en sus ojos, la misma idea de tener al niño, es que él había aceptado lo que sea que venga. Él criaría a esa creatura más para hacerla feliz, que por una razón tal como que le emocionaba su futura paternidad. Él sostendría en sus manos a su hijo, solo por gusto de ella y no mucho más. Y hasta haría lo posible para criar a un niño en el infierno, a pos de Anette.

El mundo entero, vería reprochable su forma de priorizar las cosas, ahora que formaría una familia. Pero él no veía lo malo de su actitud. Su mundo se reducía a una guerra contra monstruos inimaginables, el duro entrenamiento para sobrevivir, y Anette. Y siendo ella lo más dulce de su vida, creía que era lo mejor impartir todo lo que podía en su honor. Además ahora que ella había recuperado, la jovialidad que perdió tras tanto desastre, sentía que hasta podía querer al bebé.

.

Este destino que les había quitado tantas cosas, en esta ocasión parecía tener la intención de darles un pequeño regalo. Al menos uno para ella.

* * *

· Dudo mucho que Kanda, haya tenido el mismo nombre en su otra vida, es más su apellido fue creado después de salir de la Orden asiática. Así que me di la libertad de cambiarle el nombre tanto a él como Alma, suponiendo eso una acción más realista.

* * *

… Este tal vez sea el momento donde siento que en serio no puedo manejar muy bien a Kanda, por razones tales como que no sé cómo era en su otra vida, y mi firme creencia de que mucho de lo que Kanda es, es por su infancia en la Orden asiática, el hecho de ya haber tenido otra vida con anterioridad, los experimentos que tuvo y el trauma emocional de la pérdida de algo que no conoce, y la única persona que le hizo sentir bien mientras le hacían experimentos. Así que si cometo Ooc, es porque creo que Kanda en su otra vida, era sin lugar a dudas no tan Kanda –o algo así, jajaja-.

Bien, bien, yo no quería incurrir de nuevo al romance, porque siento que en estos meses de apreciación, se tiene el deber de enfocarse más en el personaje que en un pairing –por eso me molesta que a Lenalee le haya dado una historia de amor-, pero… este sorteo me ayudó con una idea ya establecida, así que… el Yulma ganó amigos, lo siento mucho, Kanda, jajaja.

Bueno… ¿A alguien le gustó este primer capítulo?


	2. Chapter 2

**_Dos_**

* * *

— Lo escucho. Dimitri, él está aquí.

Anette le dijo eso, en medio de sus sollozos. Se lo dijo, cuando estaba tapado todo su cuerpo, y estaba hecha un ovillo. Y eso hizo que surja en él la rabia. Porque la gran verdad era que no había nada que temer, el feto que extrajeron del cuerpo de ella, no iba a aparecer, y menos les haría la vida imposible, porque ambos no pudieron protegerlo. Es más el enemigo resultaba ser otro. Uno muy vivo y que los veía como herramientas. Y como ella lo sabía, sollozaba.

— Yo lo quería — hipó ella —. Deseaba tanto cargarlo entre mis brazos.

Él apretó la mandíbula y vio hacia otro lado, intentando ignorarla e ignorar el mismo peso de su pecho; esta culpabilidad que estará matándolo por siempre. No pudo hacer nada, lo sabe, y le molesta el hacerlo. El día en que ambos dijeron el estado de Annete, y sus ganas de tenerlo, se toparon con la gran negativa y la acción. Y ellos —dos pobres exorcistas—, no fueron capaces de hacer nada contra los Cuervos y demás aliados de la Orden.

Hasta ahora recordaba, que una vez la habían limpiado por dentro, e inhabilitado de en futuro concebir vida; la única excusa que pusieron sus superiores, fue que estaban en guerra y no había forma de perder el tiempo, en cosas tales como jugar a la familia. Eran los elegidos de Dios, les dijeron, eran su potestad y su palabra. Eran su arma. No podían ser más que eso.

Annete desde ese día, no paraba de llorar y escuchaba ruidos en todas partes. A veces juraba ver un bebé a su lado, o sentir un gran peso en el vientre. A veces despertaba agitada en las noches, y decía haber escuchado el llanto de un niño. A veces él era quien no podía dormir, y se quedaba viendo a la nada, esperando que todos los muertos de ese lugar se materialicen ante sus ojos y busquen venganza, por esta vida pasada en un infierno.

Él nunca pasó mayor miedo en su vida, pero esto no se debía ante esta nueva creencia en fantasmas o seres antinaturales, sino que con cada hora transcurrida, se daba cuenta de cómo ella se marchitaba más y más; y él —de nuevo—, no podía hacer nada.

* * *

 _Segundo episodio, listo. La gran verdad, me estaba queriendo escaquear de la historia, pero… ya he vuelto –ahora solo falta acabar en otros fandoms mis retos y morir en paz, jajaja-, y bueno…_

 _¿A alguien le gustó el episodio?_


	3. Chapter 3

**_Tres_**

* * *

 _Annete, fue una persona muy alegre cuando recién se unió a la Orden. Ella hablaba a la ligera de la guerra, y decía en voz firme y clara, que su propósito era traer la paz al mundo, y ser el arma del Dios que la había elegido. Y además tenía un alma aventurera, que la hacía ver las misiones como oportunidades de ser parte del mundo y conocer algo nuevo._

 _Dimitri, había ido a varias misiones con ella, y en todas se había visto en la penosa necesidad de buscarla para volver a la Orden. La buscaba de lado a otro, maldiciendo la suerte horrible que hizo que ambos vayan a una misma misión, y que ella sea tan loca como para no importarle que su transporte la deje. Y cuando la encontraba, siempre se la llevaba a rastras, ignorando sus quejas, escusas y chillidos._

 _Pero la vez que fueron a Japón, pasó algo diferente dentro de lo usual. Ella si bien –como siempre-, desapareció, lo había esperado cerca de estanque. Sentada tranquilamente, mirando un punto fijo dentro de éste. Dimitri suspiró, mientras ponía una mano en su espalda._

— _Es hora de irnos, y no pienso escuchar escusa alguna de tu parte._

— _¿Pero no te parece lindo?_

— _¿Qué?_

 _En ese momento posó su mirada al centro del montonal de agua, y ahí notó a una flor que se encontraba flotando. Era pequeña pero no diminuta, y tenía cierta majestuosidad que no vio en planta alguna. Una belleza única, que solo podía encontrar en el Oriente. Annete estaba sonriendo._

— _Es linda, ¿verdad?_

 _Él se encogió de hombros sin ganas de contestar y Annete tan excéntrica como era, encontró su respuesta como un sí, y una puerta abierta hacia una futura amistad._

 _._

 _De ahí en adelante, no se separó de él._

 ** _-o-_**

Annete con el pasar del tiempo se había marchitado. Se transmutó en un soldado, en la tristeza, en la desesperación, y este último ella era la ira. Y él, simplemente no podía tranquilizarla, porque sentía la misma sensación en su ser.

La Orden les había quitado la liberad y trataba a sus vidas como utilería. La Orden menospreciaba a sus soldados, su esencia y necesidades. La Orden les había quitado la oportunidad de ser felices.

Y Annete que había llorado a mares por ello, ahora tenía una decisión:

— Vamos a escaparnos, y nunca más volver Dimitri.

— ¿Y dónde vamos a ir?

— Japón. Quiero volver a ver las flores de loto, del lugar donde supe que quería estar contigo.

Él la miró en ese momento, preguntándose si hablaba en serio o si es que acaso, todo se debía al calor del momento. Japón en la actualidad se estaba llenado de Akumas, a punto tal que poner un pie ahí era peligroso. Pero pensó, que valía la pena, a fin de cuentas nada podía empeorar.

— Bien, nos iremos dentro de una semana, y si alguien se mete en nuestro camino lo mataremos.

Ella estuvo de acuerdo.

* * *

 _Tercer episodio y voy en camino del fin de la historia y todo lo demás… Juro que quiero a mi Kanda más… él, me siento mal con este hombre más pasivo, jajaja._

 _¿A alguien le gustó el episodio?_


	4. Chapter 4

**_Cuatro_**

* * *

Dejaron su inocencia en el lugar donde se hospedaron y se dirigieron a Japón como un par de polizones en un barco. Annete, esa vez había estado tan contenta como cuando recién llegó a la Orden. Se la pasaba dando vueltas de un lado a otro, y canturreaba canciones que Dimitri jamás había escuchado.

Ambos a la vez intentaron planear lo que harían una vez llegaran a Japón. El cómo encontrarían una vivienda, y hasta cómo subsistirían ahora sin el respaldo de la Orden. Al mismo tiempo hicieron todo lo posible, para no pensar en una posible persecución. Pero Dimitri falló en todo, y se encontraba ansioso todo el tiempo, la incertidumbre de un futuro se remarcaba con cada minuto del día, el miedo a la sanción por su falta con la Orden, no lo dejaba dormir. Pero en vez de hablar de su mala visión para un futuro, prefirió callarse y verla sonreír. Annete, nunca le dijo lo que pasaba por su cabeza. No lo hizo ni cuando llegaron a Japón.

Cuando pisó tierra, Dimitri se dio cuenta que las cosas no eran tan fáciles. Muchos de los pasajeros con los que viajaron, habían ido a ese lugar con la simple razón de buscar a su familia desaparecida, otros para dejarse morir en su tierra, y algunos cuantos para recoger todo lo que podían de su hogar y escapar. La población en Japón había menguado demasiado, y todo el mundo hablaba de seres horrorosos que mataban a todo humano sin compasión. Y ellos, que ahora eran civiles comunes y corrientes tuvieron dificultades para decidir si ir a su destino, o tan solo volver, y aceptar su vida en la Orden.

Pero Annete era terca y él también, y caminaron sin vacilación hacia el estanque de sus recuerdos. Aun cuando ambos sabían, que éste podría haber dejado de existir.

En un principio no hubo dificultad en su viaje, el paisaje parecía tranquilo y ninguno encontró señal de Akuma alguno. Y como todo parecía tan perfecto, se confiaron. Annete se la pasaba caminando a la distancia, con la misma curiosidad con la que la conoció. A veces cuando se alejaba mucho, le gritaba entre rizas que era muy lento, en otras cuando iban en un solo paso, ella entrelazaba sus manos. Fue un buen recorrido, o lo fue hasta que llegaron al lugar de sus recuerdos.

Annete fue corriendo sin contemplación y él decidió ir lento. Pero cuando estuvo a punto de llegar, vio como una densa nube negra se acercaba a ellos, y cómo ésta no era tal sino una condensación de varios Akumas que iban tras ellos.

Dimitri, intentó correr hacia ella, pero sintió el golpe de un disparo que lo tiró al suelo. Sin tener fuerzas estiró sus manos, sabiendo que pronto se desvanecería, y que no podía llegar a ella. Que ninguno pudo cumplir sus sueños y que jamás pudo hacerla tan feliz se merecía. Con un nudo en la garganta, dijo:

— Te amo.

* * *

Digamos que mientras estaban agonizando, vinieron los de la Orden, les sacaron sus cerebros a carne viva, y la pusieron en otros cuerpos, porque tal cuál, no podían desperdiciarlos, por más que sean un par de traidores.

 _Es M, por la muerte de los personajes, jajaja_

* * *

 _._

 _Bueno, fin de la historia. En ciertos sentidos me gusta cómo quedó. Yo amo a este par como pareja, y lo triste que son siempre sus finales. En lo personal no me los imagino en un ambiente muy feliz, pero… joder me gustan mucho, y hasta a veces me preguntó por qué no los tengo como OTP –pregúntenle al Laviyuu, qué hizo para robarme el alma, jajaja-, y bueno, ya está, fin del mes de Kanda._

 _¿A alguien le gustó la historia?_


End file.
